


I Quit

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with a little Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in the hospital again and Draco is upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Quit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and initially wanted to write more but now I think this makes a nice one-shot.

"I just can't do this anymore, Harry. I can't do it." Draco was close to tears but he had to get Harry to understand this. It was important. It was tearing him apart from the inside. "Whenever you go on a mission I'm so worried about you. I can do nothing else than go through the motions while my entire mind is filled with you, with waiting for you to come home. But what if you don't come home? You could've died today Harry, fuck, you almost died right here in the hospital and I just can't take it anymore. I love you but I can't live like this anymore. I'm leaving!"

Draco had almost left the room already when he heard Harry's voice. "I quit." He turned around instantly.

"What?"

"I quit the auror corps," Harry repeated but Draco still couldn't really believe it.

"But you love your job," he insisted.

"Not if it's keeping me from you and our future family," Harry told him, shocking him a second time.

"Future family?" he didn't dare to hope. Harry had always put off taking the Pregnancy Potion, insisting it wasn't right for him to get pregnant as an Auror. Not for him, not for their child, not for the other Aurors. He had been right of course but Draco had still been disappointed, getting the impression Harry's job would always come before him, before starting a family.

"I thought you'd tell me to quit eventually," Harry continued, "and I would've quit the second you asked me to. But you kept your promise, you didn't get in the way of my dreams, even though this particular dream tore you apart. I don't understand why people think Slytherins are selfish. Obviously they never had a Slytherin love them."

Draco was already standing next to Harry's hospital bed again, tears streaming down his face.

"Why did you quit now?" he brought out. He could see Harry smile even through his blurred vision.

"Because I didn't want to endanger our child under any circumstances."

Draco's jaw dropped open. Three shocks were too much even for him, who was used to a lot thanks to Harry.

"You- you're pregnant?" he succeeded in saying after a minute of trying to regain his wits.

"No. Not yet. But I'll take the pregnancy potion before we have sex the next time." Harry's smile was blindingly bright and Draco couldn't help kissing him. It was hard not to touch Harry out of fear of hurting him further but he managed and he was just so happy. Harry was alive. Harry had quit his dangerous job. Harry would take the pregnancy potion. They would have a child. They would be their own small family.

Draco's smile was even brighter than Harry's.

 

Three weeks later they got the confirmation. The pregnancy potion had taken effect. Harry was pregnant. Draco was giddy with happiness when their healer told them and as soon as they were home he picked Harry up, whirling him around excitedly.

"You're pregnant," he said with wonder reflected in his voice and his eyes. "You're pregnant. Oh Merlin, I'm so happy!"


End file.
